Referring to FIG. 4, a remote controller 9 dedicated in a remote controlling car is illustrated. The remote controller 9 has a body 91. The body 91 is installed with a rotary wheel 92 for controlling the direction of the remote controlling car. The body 91 is further installed with a trigger 93 so that the finger of the user may touch the trigger 93 to control the speed of the remote controlling car. When the user uses the remote controller 9, the user can hold the rotary wheel 92 by one hand and touch the trigger 93 by another hand. When the user rotates the rotary wheel 92, the car will rotate. If the user operates the trigger 93, the remote controlling car will change speed.
With reference to FIG. 5, when the user operates the remote controller, especially in the competition, the user's hands and body often rotates with the direction of the remote controlling car automatically. Furthermore, the two arms of the user will tightly clamp the body due to concentration. However, since the axial line M of the rotary wheel 92 is vertical to the body 91, when two hands of the user hold the rotary wheel 92 and the trigger 93, and the two arms tightly clamps the body 91, to match the vertical angle formed between the rotary wheel 92 and the body 91, the wrist of the right hand will be formed with an unnatural pose (see that indicated by arrow A), therefore, the rotary wheel 92 can not be well controlled.
Furthermore, since in general, this kind of remote controllers 9 are analog remote controllers, i.e., the user is only necessary to rotate the rotary wheel 92 with a small extent, the remote controlling car may shift through a large angle. Therefore, the user must control the remote controller 9 precisely for control the remote controlling car to move along the user's desired direction. Since two hands of the user must match the vertical angle between the axial line M of the rotary wheel 92 and the body 91, as the user rotates the rotary wheel 92, the wrists and fingers of the user become dull, thereby the remote controller 9 can not be controlled well.
Besides, as shown in FIG. 6, the user may extend his two hands forwards so that the wrists have a comfortable pose, but this will induce a larger distance D between the remote controller 9 and the body 91, and moreover, the arms can not move near the body (as that indicted by the double arrows), namely, two arms of the user are held in higher position, the remote controller 9 can not be operated steadily. Therefore, the prior art remote controller 9 is necessary to be improved.